


Os bons tempos voltaram

by DeanandCas



Series: Amigos, Amigos... Romance à parte! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais um timestamp de "Amigos, Amigos... Romance à Parte" - só que este foge ao rótulo de "Teen and up audiences", sendo mais explícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Os bons tempos voltaram

**Author's Note:**

> Não resisti voltar a este universo... Fiquei imaginando como teria sido a primeira vez deles quando jovens e acabei escrevendo mais este capítulo.

                A intimidade física entre eles tinha sido muito mais fácil do que Dean imaginara. Tudo acontecera com uma intensidade e naturalidade que ele raramente tinha experimentado em outros relacionamentos. Ele atribuía isso à confiança que havia entre eles, o nível de cumplicidade retornando aos poucos ao que fora no auge de sua amizade, além do sentimento que era a base daquilo tudo. Dean tinha se surpreendido com seu próprio corpo. Nunca imaginara até onde iria... e ele sem dúvida fora muito além do esperado.

                Cas era... um amante atencioso e gentil, mas sabia ser mais rústico quando a ocasião o exigia. Dean tinha grande curiosidade a respeito da vida sexual de Cas antes deles, mas ao mesmo tempo... temia perguntar. Temia saber como... quantos... tinham tido a oportunidade de... Ele se via dividido, o tempo todo, entre querer e não querer saber. E por mais que tivessem explicitado seus sentimentos, não sabia como Cas reagiria se Dean ficasse especulando.

                Entretanto, Dean havia subestimado a percepção de Cas. Ele fazia seu melhor para esconder a curiosidade dúbia, mas para Castiel nada daquilo passara despercebido, nem por um momento.

                Quando tinham começado a explorar a parte física do relacionamento que vinha se estendendo, de certa forma, por tantos anos, Cas era ao mesmo tempo o mais e o menos experiente. Ele sabia mais sobre a mecânica da relação homossexual, mas com muitos menos parceiros do que Dean. E ele tinha um pouco de vergonha de contar isso a ele. Como explicar que seus parceiros antes dele... tinham sido... apenas dois?

                Ele sabia que Dean queria saber... e que, ao mesmo tempo, temia vir a conhecer a natureza de seus relacionamentos anteriores.

                Aquilo estava sempre pairando no ar entre eles.

                Cas sempre fora o mais direto dos dois. Dean era especialista em negação e tinha dificuldade em articular em palavras o que sentia. Então, sabia, caberia a ele a tarefa de trazer à baila o assunto e lançar luz nos lugares onde sombra ainda perdurava.

*****

                Cas recebeu Dean como sempre o fazia, com amplas demonstrações de afeto. Era como se uma barragem houvesse se rompido e todos os toques e palavras suprimidos por anos se manifestassem por vontade própria. Dean os recebia com prazer e os retribuía generosamente.

                Depois de alguns minutos de amassos encostados na porta da frente, os dois se separaram com sorrisos semelhantes e sem fôlego. O homem mais baixo conduziu o outro pela mão para a cozinha.

                Cas havia preparado o jantar, como fazia todas as quintas-feiras. Era o dia que exercitava as habilidades que Dean aos poucos despertara nele. Ele amava ser capaz de agradar o companheiro com pratos que o outro apreciava.

                Dean consumiu o que Castiel havia cozinhado com tanto esmero e seu prazer era evidente. Outro sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto do homem de cabelos escuros quando recebeu elogios.

                Limparam rapidamente a cozinha, porque o que vinha depois do jantar era um dos momentos favoritos dos dois. Sentavam juntos no sofá e assistiam a algum filme ou jogavam vídeo game, como garotos. Ambas as atividades traziam à tona o companheirismo e boas lembranças, que só reforçavam o que sentiam um pelo outro.

                Castiel havia escolhido o filme daquela noite. Ele já havia puxado Dean para o sofá e se aconchegara contra seu peito, respirando suavemente na curva de seu pescoço.

                Depois de alguns minutos criando coragem para abordar o assunto, pigarreou. Dean desviou os olhos da tela e encontrou os olhos do amante.

                “Dean, eu... desculpe interromper o filme, mas... tem algo que eu preciso fazer. Não foi bem assim que eu pensei que isso fosse acontecer... Eu... não posso mais... eu preciso me abrir com você.”

                “Assim você me preocupa. Algum problema?” Perguntou, o alarme patente nos olhos verdes.

                Castiel se soltou do abraço de Dean e sentou-se reto, as costas longe do encosto do sofá.

                “Dean, eu... preciso lhe contar... sobre... Balthazar.”

                O homem sardento por um instante ficou sem respirar. Seus medos agora tinham nome. Ele queria que Cas continuasse, mas não conseguia dizer nada. Acenou, então com a cabeça, em concordância.

                Cas pigarreou outra vez e olhando para o chão por um momento, continuou em voz baixa. Não por vergonha, mas era como se o gesto pudesse abrandar o golpe, fazer Dean sofrer menos ao ouvir a história.

                “Balthazar foi meu primeiro namorado de verdade, Dean. Ele era meu companheiro de quarto na faculdade.”

                Dean não tirava os olhos de Cas e quando este tentou afastar a mão que tinha entre os dedos de Dean, ele os apertou, segurando-a ali, num gesto de afeto.

                “Eu... quando parti para viver no dormitório ainda estava em choque com o seu afastamento brusco, primeiro quando...” olhou rapidamente para os olhos de Dean e encontrou recriminação ali “... você começou a sair com todas aquelas garotas... não, Dean, não o estou culpando, eu sei porque fez aquilo, entendo agora. Mas foi muito triste para mim então. Depois, quando você e Sam se foram... O golpe foi difícil de assimilar.”

                “Balthazar era... tudo o que você não é. Entre nós dois, Dean, a não ser pelo que obviamente escondíamos um do outro, o resto era... aberto. Fácil. Conhecido. Com ele... somente o que tínhamos escondido era óbvio. Entende? A situação era exatamente reversa.”

                Dean acenou com a cabeça e seus dedos apertaram novamente a mão de Cas, em um gesto de apoio.

                “Ele demonstrou sua atração desde o momento em que entrei pela porta. Seu modo de olhar era inequívoco. No estado de total desprezo por mim mesmo em que me encontrava... a princípio eu resisti com todas as minhas forças. Mas...”

                Respirou fundo, sentindo-se meio nauseado. Continuou, entretanto.

                “... ele não desistia, de forma alguma. Nada do que eu fizesse o demovia de seu objetivo. Ele foi obstinado em seu propósito e eu... em algum momento, cansado e carente, cedi.”

                Dean engoliu em seco.

                “Não foi nada contra minha vontade, entenda. Eu queria... saber como era. Eu gostaria de ter podido experimentar aquilo tudo com alguém que eu... alguém por quem eu nutrisse algum tipo de afeto. Não que eu estivesse... tentando me guardar para você, ou qualquer coisa parecida...” em outra circunstância Dean teria morrido de rir com esta frase, mas no momento ela o fazia se sentir muito pequeno.

                “Eu me entreguei a ele. Eu tinha necessidades e Balthazar era... especialista no assunto. Ele me fez...” não podia elaborar mais do que aquilo. Deixou inacabada a frase e só continuou quando viu que Dean não o recriminava.

                “... ele me mostrou o que é o sexo.” Piscou para Dean, temendo o que encontraria naquele olhar. Diante da compreensão no rosto sardento, sentiu-se mais confiante para continuar. “E eu tive certeza, então, de que era gay. Se havia dúvida antes em minha mente, não mais. Mas... o resto, o que a maior parte das pessoas deseja de um relacionamento, não existia. Eu esperei que, com o tempo... pudéssemos ser mais do que... Eu queria, inconscientemente, que fôssemos... mais como você e eu tínhamos sido.”

                Uma pausa era necessária. Era difícil falar daquilo.

                “Um dia ele... se declarou. Disse que me amava. Foi um choque para mim. Ele sempre soube que eu... Nunca falei de você, mas ele desconfiou que eu gostasse de alguém... Ele era sofisticado, culto, engraçado, sedutor. Mas não era você. Eu tentei amá-lo, mas não pude.”

                “As coisas entre nós foram esfriando e não muito tempo depois terminamos. Ele pediu transferência para outro alojamento. Nunca mais nos falamos, a não ser pelo ocasional cumprimento ao nos encontrarmos nos corredores da Universidade.”

                Dean quisera saber disso... antes. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Cas tinha sofrido muito por causa dele e ele queria consertar o que fosse possível.

                “Cas, não precisa me contar essas coisas. Eu sinto muito ter feito você pensar que... você não... que eu não me sentia atraído... que eu não queria...”

                “Mas Dean... não é isso! Eu entendo! Hoje eu entendo. No entanto, naquela época eu pensei que... Nunca encontraria alguém. Eu achei que era... defeituoso, de alguma forma. Não por ser gay, isso nunca foi problema para mim. Pensei que... houvesse algo errado comigo. Que não fosse capaz de amar. Comecei a duvidar do que sentia por você. Fiz de tudo para me convencer de que você só havia me despertado o desejo físico.”

                “Decidi terminar o curso com dedicação e voltar para casa. Afastei-me praticamente de todas as oportunidades de me relacionar com alguém. Até que... no último semestre... conheci outro rapaz por quem me senti atraído e saímos algumas vezes. Nada mais do que sexo. Eu precisava da válvula de escape e ele também. Nenhum sentimento envolvido."

                Dean estava muito constrangido. Ele não esperava essa confissão direta dos detalhes da vida pregressa de Castiel. Ele tinha tido uma vida sexual ativa demais para cobrar algo de alguém. O que tinha sido curiosidade mórbida de sua parte tinha feito com que Cas achasse que devia contar tudo a Dean. Ele se sentia horrível. Castiel o lia bem demais para não notar aquela carga de autodepreciação. Tentou apagar aquilo dizendo:

                “Dean, eu quis lhe contar tudo isso. Eu precisava lhe contar, não se sinta mal. O que eu quero dizer é que... Eu não sou tão experiente nesta coisa toda. Só agora eu sei o que sinto, o que senti por tanto tempo. Agora eu sei que... é você a pessoa que eu quis... sempre. Se estou com você é porque quero e porque o que sinto, sei, é mútuo. O que vejo em seus olhos quando me olha... não há como esconder. Há muitas coisas expressas aí. Eu sei agora que... emocionalmente... eu me guardei para você. Pode rir, eu sei que você acha engraçado...”

                Dean deu uma risadinha sem jeito.

                “... mas eu acho que... você também se guardou para mim...”

                Castiel acabou de proferir aquelas palavras e Dean sabia que era verdade. Ele nunca amara a mais ninguém. Nunca permitira a si mesmo nem mesmo pensar na possibilidade.

                “Sim... eu acho que... eu me guardei para você.” Dizia aquelas palavras que consideraria ridículas em outro contexto, mas desta vez ele as sentia como uma verdade. “Eu amo você, Cas. Só você. Nunca amei ninguém além de você.”

                “Dean, não... eu não preciso que...”

                “Eu preciso! Eu preciso me lembrar do que importa para mim. Eu preciso lembrar o quanto posso magoar alguém agindo por medo. Eu prometo a você que nunca mais permitirei que nada fique entre nós. Essa sua... demonstração de honestidade... de confiança... Espere a mesma coisa de mim, Cas. Estou à disposição para lhe contar tudo o que quiser saber.”

                “O que eu queria saber... eu já sei, sem perguntar. Você me diz todos os dias, em palavras e gestos.”

                Era verdade, ele não precisava saber de nada. Mas não querendo que Dean se sentisse mal por ter tido curiosidade, continuou com uma piscadinha:

                “Por outro lado... eu preciso saber... Lisa Braeden... ela era tão... você sabe... quanto os garotos falavam?”

                “Castiel Novak, eu lhe digo... ela foi a mulher mais flexível com quem...” Tossiu, percebendo finalmente a manobra de Cas. “Sabe o quê? Posso lhe contar em detalhes... se quiser, mas eu prefiro... passar o tempo de uma maneira mais agradável.”

                “Tenho certeza de que não sou comparável a ela em flexibilidade... E também não tenho mais 16 anos...”

                “Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e saber que aos 16 você já me queria e... se masturbava pensando em mim. Acho que eu teria pirado...” e o pensamento, não pela primeira vez, lhe ocorreu: “Como você acha que teria sido... nossa primeira vez... digamos... naquele dia da torta? Você nunca pensa nisso?”

                “Claro que penso... Acho que teria sido mais... errático, mais atrapalhado... mais...”

                “Apaixonado?”

                “Não, isso é a única coisa que não teria sido. Nada pode ter sido mais apaixonado do que foi a nossa primeira vez de verdade, Dean.”

                Dean corou e beijou Castiel. “Sabe... hoje eu vou... fingir que tenho dezessete anos outra vez. Que a única coisa que eu fiz até hoje foi dar uns amassos em algumas garotas... E que encontrei você sem camisa na cozinha da minha casa... torta de maçã deliciosamente tentadora escorrendo por seu peito... nem um pouco menos tentador do que a torta...”

                “Dean... se eu tivesse dezessete anos outra vez... e você lambesse a torta do meu peito...”

                “Você primeiro me beijaria... isso eu já sei...”

                “Depois... Acho que... sei lá... eu morria de vontade de ver como você era...”

                “Eu? Inteiro... ou alguma parte mais especificamente?” Dean sorriu maliciosamente.

  
                “Primeiro por inteiro, claro... depois... eu queria saber como você era quando ficava excitado. Se eu ia ser capaz de excitá-lo, se eu ia ter que... fazer alguma coisa...”

                “Acho que se eu não estivesse com tanto medo aquele dia... ia ver que... você me excitava. Claro que se quisesse fazer alguma coisa...”

                “Eu pensava muito em... ficar de joelho na sua frente... abrir seus jeans bem devagar...”

                “Começaria bem... Por que não... tentamos isso agora mesmo?”

                “Hmmm... gosto da ideia...” escorregou para o tapete e abriu o cinto de Dean, depois o botão. Antes de descer o zíper, apalpou a ereção que já era evidente através da calça que o companheiro usava.

                Dean gemeu e segurou a mão de Cas contra seu membro, esfregando-se contra ela. Enquanto Cas abriu o zíper, Dean tirou a camiseta e recostou-se.

                Uma das mãos de Cas subiu para acariciar um mamilo, que já estava durinho. Ele sabia agora que Dean tinha os mamilos muito sensíveis e adorava que os mordesse de leve.

                A outra mão passou por baixo do elástico dos boxers e envolveu seu comprimento. Dean deu mais um gemido alto.

                “Bem... se eu tivesse dezessete anos... eu nunca tinha feito isso antes... Então... acho que ia começar dando uma lambida de leve na ponta... para experimentar... assim.”

                Dean se contorceu no sofá, pela expectativa e pela lambida em si. Ela foi quase imperceptível, mas a fantasia de terem feito isso quando eram ambos virgens... incendiava seu corpo.

                “Você é virgem, Cas... Imagine que... é a sua primeira vez tocando outro pênis que não o seu mesmo.”

                Foi a vez de Castiel gemer, enquanto Dean o puxava para um beijo.

                “Depois eu ia... ver o quanto eu conseguiria... colocar na boca sem engasgar...” E avançando rapidamente, com efeito engasgou, o que fez Dean rir.

                “Você fez isso de propósito?”

  
                “Pela autenticidade, Dean... Então, sabendo que não posso ir com muita sede ao pote... eu iria devagar... lambendo... hmmmm... beijando... mmmm...”

                Levantou os olhos para ver Dean de olhos fechados, a respiração totalmente fora de controle.

                “Você ia... engolir?” perguntou, a voz rouca.

                “Eu ia... vou... engolir. A curiosidade era muito grande!” Sorriu, inebriado pelo cheiro másculo de Dean.

                “Cas... eu...”

                “Hmmm... está gostando? Eu ia ter que perguntar, não é?”

  
                “Mais, Cas, mais... é o que eu diria... digo... estou quase...”

                Cas se dedicou à tarefa com empenho, emulando um pouco de falta de jeito, mas melhorando aos poucos a técnica, como sabia teria acontecido na verdade.

                Quando Dean chegou ao orgasmo Cas realmente se engasgou a princípio e depois tentou engolir tudo.

                Dean assistia com os olhos vidrados. Imaginava o rapazinho franzino, de grandes olhos azuis que conhecera há tanto tempo, engolindo o seu sêmen, lambendo os lábios pensativo, avaliando se aquilo tinha valido a pena. O sorriso que viu no rosto do Cas atual lhe disse que sim.

                E então... era a vez de Dean voltar ao passado. Ele pensou um pouco e puxou Cas de encontro ao peito.

                “Primeiro, eu com dezessete anos era super convencido dos meus beijos... Então... eu acho que ia beijar você muito... muito mesmo... até para esconder como eu era inexperiente no resto.”

                “Mas eu sabia que você era virgem, Dean. Você gostava de se vangloriar, mas eu sabia... sempre soube que era virgem.”

                “Como é que você podia saber?”

                “Eu sabia e é só. Vamos voltar à nossa... brincadeira?”

                “Então... eu ia beijar muito... mmmm...mmmm...mmmmmmmm... até criar coragem de... tocar em você.”

                “Sabe... eu acho que ia dar uma ajuda...” e pegando a mão de Dean a levou até sua ereção latejante. “A gente não consegue ter muito controle nesta idade... era melhor você ir logo pegando...”

                Dean riu e apertou o pênis de Cas através da calça de moletom. Sua mão passou pelo elástico e se surpreendeu de não encontrar nada por baixo.

                “Você não viria jogar basquete sem cueca, Cas...”

                “Sabe o quê... ignore esta parte... Cas de trinta e quatro anos adora esperar o noivo sem cueca... sabendo o que vai acontecer depois...”

                “Cas de trinta e quatro anos é o meu favorito... ainda que o de dezessete fosse... lindo!” E como é que só podia dizer isso agora?

                Os olhos de Cas se arregalaram diante da confissão.

                “Era sim, Cas. Você sempre foi magrinho, mas com 17 anos... estava ficando mais forte... estava começando a ficar gostoso como é agora.”

                “Obrigado, mas acho que você não ia falar tanto... Que tal... continuar?”

  
                “Eu ia estar morrendo de medo, na verdade... mas eu ia querer ver... Deite aqui para que eu... possa ver de pertinho?”

                Cas reclinou-se no braço do sofá e Dean puxou a calça para baixo. A outra mão empurrou a camiseta para cima e ele deu uma boa olhada naquele pênis rígido que se inclinava em direção ao abdômen.

                “Hmmm... que tal assim?” E começou a fazer em Cas as coisas que fazia em si mesmo quando pensava nele.

                Cas tinha os olhos abertos a muito custo, pois não queria perder nada daquilo. Imaginou Dean com os cabelos mais claros do que naquele dia... As mechas mais longas, clareadas pelo sol. O nariz rosado, coberto por mais sardas, pois era verão e eles passavam bastante tempo ao ar livre. Ele sabia que tanto naquele dia do passado como hoje, as carícias de Dean o fariam gozar muito rapidamente.

                “Está bom assim, baby? Não, não... acho que não teria coragem de chamá-lo de baby naquela época...”

                “Não ligo, eu adoro ser chamado de baby por você...”

                Dean de repente parou. Seu rosto demonstrava um conflito.

                “O que foi, Dean?” perguntou Cas, alarmado.

                “Cas... eu... vou te pedir uma coisa que... nunca pediria quando tinha 17 anos. E agora, com 34... é só no que tenho pensado...”

                “Peça o que quiser, Dean... eu faço qualquer coisa por você...”

                “Cas, eu quero que... você... me penetre.”

                Castiel não esperava por isso. Ele tinha sido desde o começo o passivo nesta relação. Não que ele não quisesse, mas não sabia se um dia Dean estaria pronto para aquilo. Que o pedido tivesse sido feito em tão pouco tempo... surpreendia Cas. Da melhor maneira possível.

                “Sim, Dean... eu quero muito... Pensei que nunca fosse me pedir.”

                Deu outro beijo profundo em Dean e o puxou ao quarto que fora dos pais de Dean. Dormiam agora na cama de casal de Castiel, trazida do apartamento sobre a livraria.

                Entre beijos, sussurrou:

                “Como quer que eu faça isso?”

                “Hmmm... eu ia deixar você decidir, mas... sempre penso em olhar para você.”

                Cas o empurrou de costas e abriu a gaveta onde guardava o lubrificante.

                Dean já havia dobrado e separado as pernas. Seu pênis dava mostras de voltar à ativa, devido à excitação.

                Cas besuntou os dedos e aproximou um deles da entrada, roçando de leve contra a pele quente.

                “Aquele Dean... de dezessete anos, já tinha feito isso? Se tocado assim?”

                “Não... mas o de trinta e quatro não vê a hora que você faça isso... Rápido, Cas, eu preciso de você...”

                “Não quero machucá-lo. Isso o adulto em mim já aprendeu. Vamos devagar...”

                “E o garoto? Como seria?”

                “Acho que na primeira vez... nada feito!” E riu, enfiando devagar a ponta do dedo médio e arrancando de Dean um suspiro.

                Continuou estimulando e preparando Dean com carinho, alternando os toques com os dedos e beijos no pênis outra vez ereto do parceiro.

                Dean estava impaciente. Ele se movia contra os dedos, de olhos fechados. Quando não aguentou mais, pediu:

                “Cas... agora... por favor... agora...”

                Cas, o corpo excitado, a pele afogueada, os cabelos suados, tomou o membro na mão, cobriu-o com lubrificante e com o olhar mais amoroso do mundo chamou:

                “Dean, abra os olhos. Eu quero ver você.”

                Encostou a cabeça do pênis na entrada, em uma pergunta sem palavras. Dean fez que sim, sorrindo de leve.

                “Vamos, Cas... me mostre como é... eu quero...”

                E o restante das palavras foi expulsa dele junto com o ar, enquanto Castiel o penetrava lentamente. Como desejara isso... Como pudera negar isso a si mesmo por tanto tempo? E a Castiel?

                “Cas... eu te amo...”

                “Eu também te... amo... Dean...”

                Com movimentos lentos e ritmados Castiel investiu, acelerando ao perceber que estavam ambos perto do clímax. Tomou o membro de Dean na mão e o estimulou até que ambos chegaram lá.

                Cas se deitou ao lado do companheiro, a testa encostada em seu bíceps, além das palavras, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

                Dean riu, saciado, e o puxou para um beijo molhado.

                “Os dois Deans, o de dezessete e de trinta e quatro anos agradecem por isso.”

                “Hmmm... Cas de dezessete e de trinta e quatro anos, ambos estão muito felizes. Eles amam você, Dean.”

                Abraçados, exaustos, contentes, satisfeitos... _Era assim que devia ter sido sempre_ , pensou Dean, antes de adormecer no elo apertado dos braços de seu melhor amigo.


End file.
